


Bad Guy

by ducktiny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bi-Thor, Cheating, Falling In Love, Fireman!Thor, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Human AU, I listen to too much Billie Eilish, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Pansexual Loki, Porn With Plot, Sneaking Around, Tattooed!Loki, Thor is in trouble, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktiny/pseuds/ducktiny
Summary: Thor is struggling. His job as a fireman is stressing him out and Jane is not helping. Thor just wants some rest. His new neighbor, Loki, is definitely not making his life any easier. Thor must deal with his new feeling for his tattooed neighbor while trying to make Jane happy. But Loki is not a good guy and doesn't play by the rules.





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> New fic and new OTP. Like Thor in this story, I'm in trouble. The beautiful mood board is made by the wonderful na_shao. This fic is not beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. This is my first Thorki fic so please be gentle lol.

Another 24-hour shift thankfully done. Thor yawned for the millionth time while climbing the stairs to his apartment. All Thor wanted to do was sleep for two days with no EMT call or small fires. Yet, he had to call Jane. She wanted a date night, which Thor would rather skip. If he expressed his thoughts, however, Jane would pile in the guilt. A list of guilt-ridden sighs would accompany her list of complaints, “You can rest tomorrow, I need you today,” “I just want to see you,” and the classic, “I feel like you are drifting away from me.” Thor wanted to see Jane, he really did, but he also wanted to sleep for hours on end. As he exited the stairs, a loud grumble came from the empty apartment across from his.

“Fuck Ikea!” a man’s voice yelled from the open door as Thor approached. This apartment used to belong to an elderly man named Henry, who recently went to a retirement home. Thor liked Henry as a neighbor as he was quiet and minded his own business. Hopefully, this new neighbor, most likely a young man if Thor went by the yelling and grumbling, was quiet too. Thor looked through the door about to announce his presence but lost his voice. Right in the door was a gorgeous, no beautiful raven-haired man. This tall and toned man has his very tight ass in shorts facing Thor. Thor gaped at how much pale and tattooed skin his new neighbor was showing. Thor could not stop looking at the snake slithering all along the back of the man starting somewhere in the shorts and ending at neck. Gods, Thor wanted to see the rest of this tattoo hidden behind his shorts and crop top. Finally, his new neighbor turned around, his green eyes piercing into Thor’s.

“Oh hello,” the stranger purred at Thor looking up and down, his long black hair was in a messy bun with a few hairs falling in his face.

“Uh hey, moving in?” Thor asked already regretting the dumb question. The stranger laughed loudly, but not cruelly.

“No, I’m stealing your neighbors Ikea furniture,” the man quipped with a smirk. “I’m guessing you’re my neighbor.”

“Yes,” Thor smiled pointing to his door and putting out his hand, “I’m Thor Borson.” 

“Loki and you look like a tough guy. Maybe you can help me with this damn furniture,” Loki smiled leaning against his door frame, his abdominals in full display. Thor should definitely say no. He had to call Jane and he was very tired. Loki looked like trouble and probably loved causing it. Thor should definitely say no and go talk to his girlfriend.

“Yeah, I don’t mind helping a neighbor,” Thor smiled as Loki beamed with a wicked smile. Thor was so in trouble, but he didn’t really mind.

* * *

The furniture was not as hard to assemble as Loki claimed as Thor finished a shelf and desk in thirty minutes. Thor wished it lasted more. Loki sat and watched Thor the whole time and Thor really didn’t mind. Loki just talked about his move from the West Coast to Boston for a job as a tattoo artist. His voice was hypnotizing as Thor listens intently while still working on the furniture. It was easy to talk to Loki even though they just met, Thor added his stresses about his profession, which Loki nodded sympathetically and adding that Thor definitely didn’t look like he had been up for 24 hours.

“I knew you would be useful. I might have to keep you,” Loki smirked as Thor placed the bookshelf where Loki pointed too.

“I don’t mind helping a neighbor,” Thor smiled.

“I will have to make it up to you soon,” Loki purred clearly insinuating something Thor was very interested in. Loki sauntered up to Thor, his hips swaying with practiced grace. This must be porn, Thor gulped as Loki stood right in front of him, his eyes gleaming with mischief. Loki was leaning closer as Thor observed the branches of Loki’s tattoo running up his neck. Thor instinctually leaned toward Loki, but before, he got any closer, his phone buzzed.

“Shit,” Thor breathed as he reached for his phone from his back pocket. Thor had a text from Jane wondering why he hadn’t called.

“Is it your girlfriend?” Loki joked as he crossed his arms.

“Uh yeah actually,” Thor frowned as Loki’s eyes squinted dangerously.

“Oh, really?” Loki asked, but before Thor could answer Loki continued, “Dump her and we can have some fun.”

Taken back by the omission Thor tried to find signs of Loki joking. Loki’s green eyes shimmered with want and a little bit of fire.

“We don’t know each other,” Thor added as Loki rolled his eyes.

“Not yet,” Loki smiled playfully, “Its obviously we have a spark, so dump the girl and we can figure out this connection. Or I’ll have to do this the hard way.”

“What? I can’t just dump my girlfriend,” Thor gulped as Loki placed his hand on his chest right over his heart.

“I get it,” Loki shrugged but his hand slid down Thor’s chest slowly, making Thor shiver with want.

“I uh… really like her,” Thor studdered as Loki laughed.

“I’m sure you do.” Loki removed himself from Thor’s space still smiling. “I’ll see you later, Thor.” Thor, as if in a daydream walked out of the apartment and suddenly Loki’s door was shut in his face.


End file.
